notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unused Names
This is a list of names which Jrrt at one point or another considered to use in his legendarium, but eventually abandoned or rejected. It contains names of persons, places and artifacts. Personal names *Aearendel *[[Aelflaed *[[Aerennel *[[Aeros *[[Afalinan *[[Afesir *[[Aglarrâma *[[Aglond *[[Ahúra *Aicanáro *[[Aiglir Angrin *[[Aika-Nar *[[Aikaldamor *Ailinel *[[Ailinóne *[[Ailios *[[Ailos *[[Ailuvin *[[Ainairos *[[Ainimo *[[Aipio *[[Airandir *Airefëa *Airë Tári *[[Airlond *[[Aisir *[[Aival *[[Aiwala *[[Aiwi *[[alaurē *[[Aláriel *Alcarinquë *[[Abrazân *[[Akairis *[[Ālasso *[[Alast *[[Ālasto *[[Alataire *[[Albard *[[Albarth *[[Alchor *[[Alchoron *Aldalóme *Aldamir *Aldanil *[[Aldas *[[Alfando *[[Alfírimo *[[Alflon *[[Alfobas *[[Alkorin *[[Alossim *[[Althor *[[Almáriel *Almiel *[[Almoth *Altáriel *[[Aluin *[[Amaldor *[[Amardil *[[Amareth *[[Amanullith *Ambaráto *[[Ambarenya *Ambaróna *Ambarto *Ambarussa *[[Amillo *[[Ammalas *[[Amnon *[[Amon Carab *[[Amon Garabel *[[Amon Thorn *[[Amon Tirlaw *[[Anar *Anarcalin *Anarríma *Andafalassë *[[Andalóke *[[Andfang *[[Andolat *[[Andros *[[Anfang *[[Anfornest *[[Angaino *[[Angainos *[[Angamanda *[[Angamandi *Angamando *[[Angamandor *[[Angamandos *[[Angavanda *Angaráto *[[Angaronti *[[Angast *[[Angbann *[[Angeryd *[[Angien *[[Angolonn *[[Angor *[[Angorodin *[[Angrobel *[[Angruin *[[Ankale *[[Annerchion *[[Antirion *[[Aphanuzîr *[[Ar-Feiniel *Aracáno *[[Arachon *Aracondo *Aracorno *[[Arad-Dain *[[Arafain *[[Aran *Arât-chír *[[Ardh-thoren *[[Ardalomba *[[Ardaurin *[[Ardholen *[[Arambil *[[Aramir *[[Aramund *[[Aran Chithlum *[[Aran Dinnu *Aran Endór *Aranórë *Arantar *[[Araume *[[Arbazân *Arcastar *Arciryas *Arda Alahasta *Arda Envinyanta *Arda Harina *Arda Hastaina *Arda Sahta *Arda Úvana *Arda Vanya *Ardaranyë *Arfanyarassë *[[Argeleb *[[Argoldo *[[Ariante *[[Arkimbele *[[Aros *Artafindë *Artanáro *Artanga *Artanis *Artaresto *[[Arthael *[[Arthod *[[Arthoren *[[Arthurien *[[Arum *[[Árundil *[[Arval *[[Arvalien *[[Arvalin *[[Arvalion *[[Aryante *[[Asgil-golamir *[[Asgorn *[[Astoreth *[[Astoron *Atandil *Atarincë *Atendëa *[[Athlama *[[Athrad Dhaer *[[Athrad i-Negyth *[[Athwalin *Atyarussa *[[Aulas *[[Aur *[[Aura *[[Auredhir *Aurel *[[Aurin *[[Auros *[[Aurost *[[Auroth *[[Autar *[[Auvar *[[Avallon *[[Avalóna *[[Avaltiri *[[Avar *[[Avas *[[Avasir *[[Avathar *[[Avesir *[[Avosir *[[Avranc *[[Awa-delo *[[Awlas(t) *[[Awsir *[[Bailmoth *[[Bair Nestad *[[Bair Nestedrui *[[Bairos *[[Balandor *[[Balannor *[[bálāre *[[Balaurin *[[Balc *[[Baldor *[[Baldron *[[Balthagron *[[Balthil *[[Balthor *[[Ban *[[Bana *[[Bana-wende *[[Banien *[[Bandoth *[[Bandoth Gwê *[[Bangasur *[[Bannâtha *[[Bannātho *[[Bannoth *[[Bannoth Gwê *[[Bannoth Gwî *[[Bansil *[[Banwen *[[Banwend *[[Banzīr *[[Bar-in-Gwael *[[Barabush *[[Barada *[[Baradis *[[Baranduinen *[[Barathi *[[Barathil *[[Baravorn *[[Barios *[[Barithil *[[Barthaglon *[[Barthan *[[Bedhwen *[[Belaurin *[[Belawryn *[[Belc *[[Belca *[[Belcha *[[Belcon *[[Beleg-Ol *[[Belegast *[[Belego *[[Belegoer *[[Belegol *[[Belegor *[[Belmoth *[[Belthil *[[Benenil *[[Benrodir *[[Bered Ondrath *[[Berethil *[[Beril *[[Berin a Nestad *[[Berithil *[[Bethos *[[Bhaukil *[[Bilcuzil *[[Bildad *[[Bladorwen *[[Blaurin *[[Bliscarn *[[Blodren *[[Blodrin *[[Bodruith *[[Bolagar *[[Bolnōth *[[Borommiro *[[Boronmiro *[[Borthandos *[[Borthendor *[[Bradil *[[Branduin *[[Bredhil *[[Bregolas *[[Brethilian *[[Brethorn *[[Bridhil *[[Bridhon Miaugion *[[Bridwen *[[Bronwe *[[Bronweg *[[Bronwega *[[Bruithwir *[[Buzundush *[[Cablin *[[Caerost *[[Caint *[[Cairros *Calaciryan *[[Calavan *[[Caleledh *[[Calenbel *[[Calendil *[[Calenhir *[[Calennil *[[Calion *Caliondo *Caltáriel *[[Cambant *Canafinwë *[[Carabel *[[Caradras *[[Carandrian *[[Carcaloth *[[Carcamoth *[[Carcaras *[[Carchálaith *[[Carchaloth *[[Carchamoth *Carma-Cundo *[[Carnbeleg *[[Carndoom *Carnimírië *Carnistir *[[Caron-Dûn *Casarrondo *[[Caur *[[Celebras *[[Celebrhein *[[Celebrin *[[Celebrindol *[[Celebrindon *[[Celebrindor *[[Celebrindrath *[[Celebrond *[[Celebros *Celecormë *[[Celegorn *[[Celemenegil *[[Celion *[[Cerch iMbelain *[[Certhan *[[Cil-thorn *[[Cilgalad *[[Cilthoron *[[Cilthorondor *[[Cîmir *[[Cinderion *[[Ciriáran *[[Cirith Helvin *[[cirmacin *[[Codorn *[[Côr *[[Cordof *[[Corlur *Cormacolindo *[[Corramas *[[Corthûn *[[Crachalaith *[[Cræftfréa *[[Crandir *[[Cranthir *[[Cranthor *[[Cris a Deloth Ilbrant *[[Cris Ilbranteloth *[[Cris-caron *[[Cris-Ilfing *[[Cristhoron *[[Cristorondor *[[Cuilbrindi *[[Cuilwarthien *[[Cuilwarthon *[[Cuinlimfin *Cuivienyarna *Culúrien *[[Cûm an-Idrisaith *[[Cûm-nan-Arasaith *[[Curufim *[[Cuvonweg *[[cwingfim *[[Dafn *[[Dagor Delothrin *[[Dagor Húr-Breged *[[Dagor Vregedúr *[[Daimord *[[Daimort *[[Daimorth *[[Daintáro *[[Dainthor *[[Dairon *[[Dân *[[Dana *[[Danigwathl *[[Danigwiel *[[Danos *[[Dant-ruin *[[Dant-ruinel *[[Danuin *[[Daur *[[Daurin *[[Daurlas *[[Deldúath *[[Delduthling *[[Deldúwath *[[Delin *[[Deluth *Denethara *[[Denweg *Denwego *[[Dhuilon *[[Drauthodavros *[[Dimlint *[[Dimrost *[[Din-Caradras *[[Din-Dûhir *[[Dineth *[[Dinithel *[[Dirghel *[[Díriel *[[Dirgon *[[Diriol *[[Dolad *[[Dolbaran *[[Dolwethil *[[Domhabar *[[Doon-Caron *[[dor Banion *[[Dor Cranthir *[[Dor Granthir *[[Dor’Vanion *[[Dor-na-Thuin *[[Dor-tathrin *[[Dorbanlim *[[Dorlamren *[[Dornod *[[Drannail *[[Drauthodavros *[[Drondor *[[Drondos *[[Dronúrin *[[Du-finnion *[[Duil *[[Duil Rain *[[Duil Rewinion *[[Duilas *[[Duin Morghul *[[Duivon *[[Duliglin *[[Dûn Caron *[[Dunhirion *[[Dunruin *[[Dûr *[[Dur nor-Belgoth *[[Duredhel *[[Durion *[[Durithel *[[Dushgoi *[[Duveledh *[[Éadgifu *[[Eadwine *[[Ealdor *Ëalóte *Ëambar *[[Earendilyon *Ëarrámë *[[Ebor *Ecell *[[Êd *[[Êde *[[Edeb na Nestad *[[Edegil *[[Êdh *[[Edhofon *[[Eðusmānī *[[Eges-hirion *Eldâkâzâ *[[Egnor *Eldameldo *Eldandil *Eldanyáre *Eled-Nil *[[Eofor *[[Eofored *[[Eord *[[Edhelharn *[[Edrahil *[[Eglahir *[[Eglavain *[[Eglor *[[Eide *[[Eiglir Engrin *[[Eignor *[[Eigolosse *[[Eirien *[[Eithel Nínui *[[Elbenil *[[Elboron *[[elcharaes *[[Eld *[[Eldairon *Eldavehtë *Eldo *[[Eldor *[[Eldûn *[[Eled-nil *[[Eledandore *[[Eledûn *[[Elenach *[[Elenarda *Elenna-nóre *[[Elennor *Elentir *Elentirmo *Elerondiel *Elerondo *Elerondorel *Elerossë *[[Elethon *[[Elfaron *[[Elfelin *[[Elfled *[[Elflim *[[Elfrin *[[Elfriniel *[[Elfriniol *[[Elfrith *[[Elinuial *[[Elivorn *[[Ellas *[[Elleth *[[ellon *[[Ellonel *[[Ellu *[[Elmavoite *[[Elmir *Elpino *[[Elroth *[[Elrûn *[[Eltas *[[Elthoron *[[Elthorn *[[Elulindo *[[Elwenil *[[Elwenildo *[[Emberü *[[Emmeril *[[Emerein *[[Emerin *[[emig *[[Emrahil *[[Emris *[[Emyn Gwahaedir *[[Emyn Hen Dúnadan *[[Emyn Rhain *[[En-keladim *[[Ender *[[Endero *[[Endoradr *[[Enedrion *[[Enner *[[Ennyn Dûr *[[Enthor *[[Entrende *Entulessë *[[Enwe *Envinyatar *[[Eofor *[[Eofored *[[Ephel Nimras *[[Ercambo *[[Erchamui *[[Erebras *[[Ered Myrn *[[Ered Nimrath *[[Ered Orgorath *[[Eryd Orgoroth *[[Eredfain *[[Eredhithui *[[Eredlamrin *[[Eredlemrin *[[Eredvyrn *[[Eredwethion *[[Ereg *[[Eregon *[[Eremando *[[Eremandor *[[Eremandu *[[Erhamion *[[Eriant *[[Erien *[[Erimandu *[[Erinti *[[Erion *[[Ermabin *[[Ermabrin *[[Ermabuin *[[Ermabwed *[[Ermabweth *[[Ermavoite *[[Ermon *Erólamaitë *Eruamillë *Eruanna *Eruion *Erulinga *Erulissë *[[erumaili *[[erumaite *[[Erumáni *Eruontarië *[[Eshil Dimzor *[[Eshil Külö *[[Eshúrizel *[[Ethelion *[[Ethlon *[[Ethrenn *[[Entar *[[Entarda *Etyangold *[[Evorwen *[[Evranin *[[Evromord *[[Ezde *Fael *Faelivrin *Faflum *Faidron *Faiglindra *Faila *Failivrin *Fain *Fairond *Faithron *Falaromba *Falassar *Falassion *Falastur *Falathron *Falothron *Falborn *Falman *Falmar *Falmon *Falmos *Famfir *Fangasur *Fangli *Fangluin *Faniel *Fannor *Fanthor *Fantur *Fanuin *Fanuiras *Faragon *Faranc *Farang *Fauglith *Faukil *Feiniel *Felegron *Felëor *Fenn Forn *Fenn Fornen *Fenn Uiforn *Fenthur *Fentor *Fim *Fimli *Fimlios *Finbor *Findabar *Findaráto *Findecáno *Findo *Findobar *Findor *Findros *Finellach *Fingolma *Finlachen *Finn *Finnweg *Finweg *Finwega *Finweth *Finwion *Fionaur *Fionor *Fionwe *Fionweg *Firilanda *Firíma *Firin Nautaron *Firindil *firinginauta *Firya *Firyanor *Flandrog *Flanthog *Flathweg *Flend *Flinding *Flosibril *Flosibron *Follondië *Folorin *Forannest *Forfain *Fornarthan *fornest *Fornobel *Fornold *Forodweith *Forontë *Forwaith *Fôs Aura *Frána *Fring na Nauglithon *Fúi *Fuil *Fuilin *Fuin Daidelos *Fuin Gorgoroth *Fuior *fuiyáru *Fúkil *Gabilân *Gaerdil *Gaerdilion *Gaerennil *Galadandil *Galad-loriel *Galadhor *Galadhrien *Galador *Galadrien *Galagloriel *Galandil *Galathir *Galavan *Galbedir *Galdaran *Galdrien *Galdrin *Galeroc *Galmir *Galweg *Gamlos *Gar Furion *Gar Thurion *Garathon *Gardol *Garthoren *Garthorn *Garthurian *Gast *Gaul *Gazmog *Geigolosse *Geleidhian *Geleidhien *Geleithian *Gelir *Gelodh *Geluim *Gelum *Geneth *Gereth *Gieluim *Gil *Gil-Amdir *Gil-Orestel *Gil-Orrain *Gilammoth *Gilbrennil *Gilfanon *Gilfen *Gilith *Gilm *Gilthui *Gilwen *Gilweth *Gim *Gimb *Gimlad *Gimli *Ginglith *Ginweg *Githiel *Githil *Githilma *Githlim *Githlon *Gladhwen *Gladuial *Glewellin *Glinda *Glindigol *Glindûr *Glingna Nauglir *Glingol *Glingul *Glinnel *Glinthos *Glorfinniel *Glóriel *Glorindal *Glorindol *Glorlin *Glornan *Glorund *Glorunt *Glorwendel *Glorwendil *Glossarnach *Glurim *Goenlin *Goenor *Goerthaid *Golavir *Goldamir *Goldobar *Goldomar *Goldomir *Golfin *Golfinweg *Golodhvir *Golosbrindi *Golovir *Gondambar *Gondobar *Gondost *Gondothlimbar *Gondothrim *Gondothrimbar *Gonglin *Gonlath *Gonlin *Gonthobar *Gonthoflimar *Gondovar *Gonnothlimar *Gorgos *Gorom *Góromo *Goros *Gorstir *Gortholfin *Goru *Gorothress *Gorthû *Goss *Gostir *Gothomoko *Gothonwi *Gothrog *Grithron *grosgen *Gruin *Grûm *Guilos *Gulma *Gulum *Gumlin *Gumniow *Gungliont *Gungoliont *Guor *Guora *Gurfannor *Gurtholf *Gurtholfin *Gurtholfir *Gurtholv *Gurtholvin *Gurutholf *Guthrond *Gwaewar *Gwahaedir *Gwairil *Gwaiwar *Gwalien *Gwân *Gwanathil *Gwani *Gwalweg *Gwann *Gwannuin *Gwannwin *Gwanthil *Gwanweg *Gwanwel *Gwâr *Gwarbhlin *Gwarbilinc *Gwasgonin *Gwathfuin-Daidelos *Gwathir *Gwedda *Gwedheling *Gwefan *Gwivannoth *Gwefanthor *Gwefantor *Gwefantur *Gwendeling *Gwedhiling *Gwendeling *Gwenethlin *Gwenniel *Gwenninûr *Gwerin *Gwerlon *gwerlum *Gwerth-i-Cuina *Gwetha *Gwethil *Gwevannoth *Gwidhil *Gwifanthor *Gwingalos *Gwingeloth *Gwingli *Gwingloth *Gwithil i·Durinthi *Gwivannoth *Gwilith *Gwingalos *Gwingli *Gwingloth *Gwinion *Gwîr *Gwithil *Gynlin *Gyönyörü *Gyrth-i-Guinar *Habbanan *Hadhwaldor *Hairen *Halldir *Hallonnas *Halog *Hamanulli *hambanan *Hannar *Haradhoth *Haramon *Harathor *Harathrad *Harlorn *Harmalin *Harvalien *Harẇalien *Hathaldir *Hathwalin *Hebel Dúath *Hebel Nimrath *Hebel Orolos *Hebel Uilos *Hecel *Hecelmar *Helcharach *Helcharaes *Helwe *Helinyetille *Helluin *Hendor *Hendlas *Henlas *Herendil *Heru Imillion *Hesin *Heskil *Hess *Hildo *Hiros Vardion *Hiros Varion *Hísilumbe *Hithdilias *Hithliniath *Hobas in Elf *Hôs *Hostamir *Hravan *Hristo *Hrívion *Hrónatan *Hui *Huore *Hyallondië *Hyarantar *Hyarantë *Hyarastorni *hŷr *Hyrios *Hyruin *Ialasse *Iaros *Iaur *Îde *Îdh *Idhril *Idhrilde *Idis *Iebanna *Ifan *Ifon *Ilador *Ilathon *Ilbranteloth *Ilfin *Ilfing *Ilfiniol *Ilfrin *Ilfrith *Ilien *Ilinsor *Ilma *Ilmandur *Ilmen-assa *Ilthániel *Ilumíre *Ilurambar *Ilúve Ilu *Ilwador *Ilweran *Ilwerantelimba *Ilwir *Im *Imb *Imbe *Imbeláris *Imbelca *Imbelcon *Imelca *Imlad Morthond *Imlad-ril *Imlad-Ringlo *Imlad-rist *Imladrist *Imrath Gondraich *In *Indise *Indlour *Indo-klar *Indoradr *Indorild *Indorildo *Indorion *Indrafang *Indravang *Ing *Ingalaurë *Ingil *Ingildon *Ingilmo *Ingilnóre *Inglormindon *Ingolondë *Ingulma *Ingulman *Ingwar *Inwe *Inweg *Ingwege *Ingwemar *Ingwiel *Ingwil *Inwithiel *Inkale *Inrafang *Inram *Inthavros *Inwe *Inwilis *inwilitse *Inwithiel *Iol *Iolosse *Ior *Iorhael *Iorhail *Ioringli *Íreth *Irildë *Irima *Írimon *Írissë *Irith *Isfin *Isfinde *Ísi *Isil *Isildurion *Isilinwe *Isilmo *Istar *Istarnië *Istfin *Istil *Istimo *Iswinde *itarillë *Îthe *Ithlim *Ithlin *Ivangod *Iváre *Ivogodron *Ivon *Ivongod *Ivrineithil *Kalainis *Kalajondo *Kalakilya *Kalatâna *Kalmaliondo *Kalamando *Kalamo *Kalatāna *Kalenarda *Kalinarda *Kalmaliondo *Kalmar *Kalmo *Kampo *Kangalōma *Kapalen *Kapalimor *Karani-stîre *Karkaras *Kelec-orna *Kelegorn *Kelufain *Kémi *Kerin-muil *Kherû *Khôgore *Kiris Iluqingatelda *Kirith Helvin *Kirith Naglath *Kirith-thoronath *Koiretári *Koivie-néni *Kôro *Koroloisi *Koroloiti *Korolóra *Kosomoko *Kostorin *Külü *Kulufindl *Kulullin *Kuluqende *Kulúrien *Kūmion *Kurúki *Kúvion *Lachend *Laicolassë *Laigolas *Laiqelda *Laiqende *Laiqi *Lalwendë *Lamben *Lameduin *lammo *Lamorn *Lanhail *Larmindon *Lassemista *Lastalaika *lastalaike *Lasthen *Lathos *Lathweg *Latimberista *Laurefindele *Laurenandë *Laurifindl *Laurundo *Laurunto *Lëa-vinya *Legol *Legolast *Lembe *Lestanóre *Lhamthanc *Lhain *Lhasgalen *Lhathleg *Lhawdir *Lhawhen *Lhebelidh *Lhebenidh *Lhefned *Lhefneg *Lhevon *Lhîn Uial *Lhîn Uigâl *Lhoebelidh *Lhuien *lhuinen *Lhúndirien *lhunen *Liltassi *Limhir *Limlint *Limlich *Linda *Lindânâ *Lindel *Lindelorendor *Lindis *Lindissë *Lindónë *Lindórië *Lingi Kulda *Lingikâla *Lintinweg *Linto *Linquil *Linwe *Lirillo *Loeglin *Lofar *Loikorin *Lómëanor *Lóminórë *Lomiwinde *Lonnath-Ernin *Losfan *Lotesse *Lothwing *Lothwinga *Lughorn *Luindirien *Luinil *Luktiêne *Lumbar *Lúmin *Lúnaturco *Lungorthin *Lungumá *Lúnoronti *Lûriel *Lûrien *Lûrin *Luvailin *Mabhuin *Mablon *Mablosgen *Mablothren *Mablui *Macalaurë *Maeleg *Maelig *Maelor *Maenros *maglaðon *Maglaðhonn *Magladhûr *Maglavorn *Magorn *Magrintha *Magron *Máhan *Maidhros *Maidros *Maileg *Mailiko *Mailin *Mailgond *Mailindo *Mailrond *Mailweg *Mailwin *Mairen *Maitimo *Maiwe *Maka-glawar *Makalaure *Makar *Makarnea *Malaphinde *Malarauko *Malariandë *Malevarn *Malinalda *Malkamekte *Maltagros *Mandostô *Manyel *Mardorunando *Martaglos *Martagros *Martalka *Man *Manadhon *Manathon *Maniel *Manwege *Manyel *Mar *Mar tyaliéva *Mar Vanwa Tyaliéva *Máraher *Mardh *Marhad *Marhath *María *Maron *Martaglos *Martagros *Martalmar *Martamo *Martan *Martano *Marthanc *Math-Fuin-delos *Mathusdor *Mattalic *Mauro *Mavoine *Mavwin *Mbartamô *Mbelekôre *Measse *Mechos *Mechothli *Megildur *Meglin *Meiniel *Melcor *Melegor *Melemno *Melesta *Meleth *Melima *Melineth *Melinir *Melinon *Melko *Melkorello *Melkorohîn *Mellinorn *Melthinorn *Melyanna *Men Falros *Menel-Tûbal *Menelmindo *Meneltyúla *Mengas-Dûr *Meril *Merrill *Methen Amon *Methendol *Miaugion *Miaule *Mikúmi *Minal-zidar *Mindeb *Mindon Gwar *Mindor Uilas *Miniel *Minnón *Minyarussa *Minyon *mîr i-nuig *Mîr in Geleidh *mîr na Nauglin *Miril *Mirimo *Mirion *Mirroanwe *Moeleg *Mondósar *Moravar *Morben *Morbenn *Mordu *Morennyn *Morifinwë *Morikotto *Morikottollo *Morimando *Morimo *Moringotho *Moringotto *Morion *Moriondë *Morleg *Morlîn *Mormael *Mormagil *Mormagli *Mormaglir *Mormaki *Mormakil *Mormaurien *Morn-zoth *Mornennyn *Mornir *Morños *Morñot *Morñoþo *Mornvegil *Mornvenniath *Mornyā *Morthaglos *Moryo *Mui Tifil *Nāba-grota *Naglath Morn *Naglur-Danlo *Nahand *Naira *Nalatā-rigelle *Naltariel *Nambarauto *Nan *Nan Dongoroth *Nan Dumgorthin *Nan Gondresgion *Nan Laur *Nan Orwen *Nan-eregdos *Nana *Nand' Ondoluncava *Nando *Nandor *Nanduhiriath *Nanisáro *Nann Hathwalir *Nann Orothvor *Nano *Narch *Narch Udûn *Narag-zâram *Nargos *Nargûn *Narodûm *Narogardh *Narosir *Narothal *Narsilion *Narthas *Narukuthûn *Nauca *naufiringe *Nauglafring *Nauglar *Nauglath *Nauglathring *Nauglavir *Nauglir *nautafirni *Nautar *Návarot *Návatar *Ndanitharô *Ndeuro *Nefantur *Neldië *Neleduir *Neleg Thilim *Neleglos *Nelen *Nelen-Lórien *Nelennas *Nelig Morn *Nelig Myrn *Nelmer *Nelthil *Nelya *Nelyafinwë *Nen Echui *Nen Fimred *Nen Girith *Nen Singil *nēn-talma *Nen-uinel *Nénar *Nendil *Neni Erúmëar *Nenin a Gwivros *Nenir *Nenni *Nennir *Nenvithim *Neresā *Nerwing *Nessanië *Neth *Nethwelein *Neuro *Ngalatā-rigelle *Ngillingalati *Ngolondē *Ngor-thūsô *Ngoro-thūsô *Niainior *Níe *Nieliccilis *Nieliqui *Nielthi *Nien *Nieninque *Nienn *Nienóri *Nimdil *Nimdildor *Nimladel *Nimlorel *Nimlothel *Nimruzân *Nîn *Ninconin *Nindatalma *Ninedhel *Niniach *Níniel *Nínin Unothradin *Ninios *Ninir *Ninkwitildi Tára *Ninna *Ninquelóte *Ninqende *Nintha *Nîr *Nîriol *Nírnaeth Aronoded *Nirnaith Dirnoth *Nirnaith Irnoth *Nirnaith Ornoth *Nirnaith Únoth *Nirnaithos *Nirnaithos Unothradin *Nisimalda *Nityafinwë *Nogotheg *Noldolion *Noldomí *Noldomíre *Noldorin *Nóleme *Nólimon *Nolofinwë *Nolondil *Norna *Nornhabar *Norno *Nornore *Nornoros *Noronor *Norsus *Northiligand *Nosdiligand *Nuaran *Nuinoer *Nuinor *Númar *Númeheru *Númekundo *Númenos *Núnatan *Nunduinë *Nurchwannor *Núri *Nurni *Nurnil *Núron *Nurqende *Nurufantur *Nurutar *Nûzu *Nyello *Nyema *Nyenna *Nyenye *Nyenyele *Nyére *Oarel *Odotheg *Odothui *Oeges Engrin *Oelinuial *Oerlond *Oeros *Oglin *Ogodrûth *Oiakúma *Oikeroi *Óin *Oinen *Oivárin *Ól *Ôla *Ôla Mar *Olchwannor *Ōle *Olfannor *Olfanthor *Ôli *Olofantur *Olophantur *Olosphantur *Ómar *Ond *Ondohir *Ondomar *Ondonóre *Ondor *Ondosta *Ondostamar *Ondosto *Ondoluncanan *Ondoluncanando *Ónen *Orchalammoth *Orchallamath *Orchelanath *Orfalas *Orfin *Orgof *Orgoph *Orgol *orikon *Orko *Orleg *Orlin *Orm *Orma *Ormagod *Ormagodron *Ormaid *Ormain *Ormaldor *Ormalthor *Ormon *Ornendil *Ornóma *Orod Thuin *Orodlin *Orodras *Orofarnë *Orofin *Oromatsile *Orondil *Orontor *Orothan *Orothanador *Osforod *Öshül-küllösh *Ossai *Ostechain *Ostril *Óswine *Oth *Otha *Othol *Othramar *Othranar *Otselen *Oth *Otha *Othlon *Othlond *Oulê *Ōwen *Padathir *Pairemo *Palath-ledin *Palath Nenui *Palúrien *Palurin *Panthael *Parmalambe *Parmaquesta *Peksiporoku *Pelecthon *Peleg *Pelegild *Pelek *Pelekkion *Pelmar *Pelór *Pendelot *Pendrethdulur *Pengolth *Pennas inGeleidh *Pennas Silevril *Pensarn *Perelda *Perhael *Perhail *Pharazîr *Phayanāro *Phayanor *Pheganir *Phiningornā *Phinwe *Piosil *Pityafinwë *Pitya-nauco *Plauril *Poldor *Poldórëa *Poldorin *Poldurin *Polodrin *Polodweg *Pologros *Qualme-Tári *Quende *Quendil *Quendingoldo *quenso *Quettűr *Rabanul *Radhrost *Radros *Radruin *Ragnor *Ramanarus *Ramandor *Ramandur *Ramas Coren *Rammas Ephel *Ramathir *Ramathor *Ranadab *Ranon *Ranos *Ranoth *Ranuin *Ras-Arphain *Ras Mewrim *Rasmund *Rathcarn *Rathgarn *Rathlórion *Rathmalad *Rathmallen *Raurossë *Raustar *Ravanda *Rávë *Ravenni *Rávi *Razanul *Rhascarn *Rhascaron *Rhien *Rhimbron *Rhimdad *Rhimdir *Rhimlath *Rhofannor *Rhosfein *Rhûnaer *Riben *Rigende *Rimbedir *Rhimdir *Rhimlath *Rimion *Rishmalog *Rithil-Abamo *Roch-cheruin *Rochandor *Rodëol *Rodnor *Rodrim *Rodwen *Rôg *Rohiroth *Rohirwaith *Róka *Rombaras *Rómelónan *Rómelonde *Romrin *Rôn *Rothinel *Rôthinzil *Rú *Rúatan *Ruinel *Rúnaeluin *Rúsitaurion *Russandol *Sacha *Sael *Sagroth *Sairon *Salakanto *Sanavaldo *Sanda *Sanya *Sarafinwë *Sarmo *Sarn Aran *Sarn Ruin *Sarnas Fingolfin *Sarnel Ubed *Saulmoth *Sáya *Sern Aranath *Sern Erain *Sern Lamrach *Sern Ubed *Serinar *Serindo *Sethel *Shagram *Shomorú Ellor *Shorab *shorob *Sigil Elu-naeth *Silfion *Silif *Silindo *Silith *Silivros *Silma *Silme *Silmo *Silmerosse *Silpios *Silvant *Simfe *Simfion *Sindacollo *Sindicollo *Sindingul *Sindo *Singoldo *Singollo *Sîr Luin *Siriānā *Siriombar *Sirvinya *slōno *Solmoth *Solonel *Solonelde *Solonyeldo *Solóre *Solosimpe *Sornekiris *Soronild *Sorontar *Sorontur *Spanturo *Stangasyando *Stor’onturá *Sulios *Súlimi *Sûr *Surfang *Súro *Taeglind *Taen-Nimdil *Taengyl *Taiglind *Taimavar *Taimordo *Tain Bethil *Tainacolli *Taingwethil *Tal-argan *Talagand *Talagant *Talceleb *Talka-marda *Talkamarwa *Talmar Ambaren *Taltelepsa *Taltelepta *Taltelemna *Taltyelemna *Tamar *Tana *Tankol *Tannacolli *Tar *Tar Calimos *Tar Dain *Tar-Ellion *Tar-kulu *Târa-khil *Tāra-ninqui-tilte *Taragaer *Tarakil *Tarakon *Tarantar *Taras Lúna *Tareg *Targlîn *Tári-Laisi *Tarkhilde *Tarkil *Tarkilion *Tarkilmar *Tarmenel *Tarmund *Tarn Felin *Tarnost *Tarquesta *Tarumbar *tauno *Taur Danin *Taur Egledhrim *taur egledhruir *Taur-na-Danion *Taur-na-Delduath *Taur-nan-Erig *Taur-rimmon *Taure Huinéva *Taurëlílomëa *Tauremorna *Tauremornalóme *Tauros *Taurosso *Taurost *Tavros *Tefíldŭ *Teiglin *Tegilbor *Tekel-Isthar *Teld Quing Ilon *Telemmaitë *Telerin *Telimbo *Telimektar *Telmaithron *Telpea Kalka *Telperinquar *Telpetalwi *Telporno *Telufinwë *Telumaith *Telumaithar *Telumaithor *Telumaithweg *Telumendil *Tengwethiel *Terch Ungol *Terendul *Tessa *Tethil *Tetille *Thanador *Thār *Thaurā *Thaurond *Thenfalas *Thilgodrin *Thimbalt *Thind *Tindómerel *Tindómiel *Thingodhel *Thinnedhel *Thinrod *Thlosibril *Thlosibron *Thonador *Thorndor *Thorntor *Thornodor *Thoronion *Throndor *Thû *Tiberth *Tifanto *Tifil Miaugion *Tifil Miothon *Timbredhil *Timbridhil *Timbrindi *Timfiril *Timpinen *Timrithil *Tindariel *Tindingol *Tindobel *Tindómerel *Tindímirel *Tindômisel *Tindômiselde *Tindriel *Tindûmhiell *Tinfang *Tinfing *Tinthellon *Tinthurwin *Tintalle *Tintanie *Tinthellon *Tinthurwin *Tinto *Tinto’ellon *Tintoglin *Tinwe *Tinwe-malle *Tinweg *Tinwelint *Tinwenairin *Tinwerína *Tinwerontar *Tinwetar *Tinwetári *Tinwevarda *Tinwevarni *Tirannë *Tiristemindon *Tirmindon *Tirunil *Tôbi *Tôbias *Tol Brandor *Tol-ereth *Tol-erethrin *Tol Thû *Tol Varad *Tolchas *Tolharn *Tollernen *Toll-ereb *Toll-Ondren *Tol-ondu *Toll-onnui *Tolondren *Tomacca *Tombûran *Tôr *Tor Tinduma *Tor-dilluin *Torbath *Torfir *Torfirion *Tórin *Trahand *Tramorie *Trandóran *Trann *Tûghor *Tûgore *Tuilindo *Tuilir *Tuivána *Tuivon *Tulchathron *Tulcos *Tulcus *Tulkasse *Tulkastor *Tulkathor *Tum Dincelon *Tum-halad *Tumbalemorna *Tumbatelaurëa *Tumbolatsin *Tûn *Tûr *Tura-mbar *Turcafinwë *Turcomund *Turenbor *Turindo *Turing *Turingwith *Turinthi *Turkil *Turkonda *Turlin *Turlith *Turmen Follondiéva *Turmen Hyallondiéva *Túro *Turondo *Túrosto *Turucáno *Turugorn *Turukāno *Turukonda *Turukondõ *Turumarth *Túvo *Tyalangan *Tyalangando *Tyalie Mar *Tyelcormo *Tyelpelepta *Tyelperion *Uchor *Uduvrin *Ufedhin *Ui *Uiar *Uigolosse *Uinenda *Uinendil *Uiolosse *Ûl *Ulbandi *Ulm *Ulma *Ulrad *Ulthanador *Ulu *Ulum *Ulumúr *Úmaneld *Umbarto *Umbor *Umboth Muilin *Ûmor *Umuiyan *Undolaurë *Ûnen *Ungoliont *Ungwe Fuiva *Ungwë Lianti *Ungwe·Tuita *Ungweliont *Uole *Uole·mi·Kūme *Úr *Úr-anar *Urdolwen *Úri *Úrien *Uril *úrin *Úrinki *Úrion *Urthin Gwethion *Uruktharbun *Urundil *Urwandi *Urwedhin *Úrwen *Úrwend *Úrwendi *Urwin *Urwindi *Usgwi *Utumnar *Utumnas *Utupnu *uuri *Vaiaro *Vailimo *Vaimo *Vainóni *Valakirka *Valandor *Valariandë *Valatar *Valatári *Valinorë *Valpio *Vána-Laisi *Vanasil *Vandil *Vansil *Varavilindo *Vardilmë *Vardo Meoita *Varsi *Vása *Vastuman *Vê *Vëandur *Veanelda *Veanne *Vefantor *Vefántur *Veleriande *Velka *Vendinuru *Veneste *Venfantur *Verna *Vettar *Vinya *Vinyarion *Wairē *’Warbilinc *Warble *Wefantor *Weire *Wendelin *Wendíne *Widris *Wingelóte *Wingilla *Wingilot *Wirilóme *Wolwē *Yagûl *Yáranoldorin *Yáre *Yarendl *Yavannild *Yávien *Yeliomu *Yeloimu *Yeloisu *Yelur *Yelusto *Yestarë *Yésus *Yoreth *Yr *Yrion *Yrios *Zaglûn *Zigil-nâd *Zilbirâpha *Zilibraph *Zirakinbar [[Category:Lore